A Second Chance To Love
by Lacenire
Summary: As Atlantis celebrates Valentine's, Ronon just wants to be left alone with his thoughts.


Title: A Second Chance To Love

Author: Lacenire

Part: 1/1

Rating: PG

Characters: Ronon/ OFC

Genre: Pre-Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: So mild for 'Sateda' that you need a microscope.

Word Count: 1025

Disclaimers:

I do not own Ronon or any characters from Stargate Atlantis, he simply inspires me like no other. I do not make money from my stories so please do not sue me.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and while all of Atlantis celebrate love, Ronon just wants to be left alone.

The sounds of laughter were an irritation amid the dark broody thoughts that filled his mind.

Before his return to Sateda it had probably been about five years since he had allowed himself the luxury of longing for the love and comfort that she represented to him.

'Why did he think of her now?' was the insidious thought that kept creeping into his mind.

A second burst of laughter once again invaded his consciousness and he couldn't help but look up from his cup of Belkanese Spirit, to finally focus on the group sitting in the lounge area of the night club.

It was a group of Techs, a couple of whom he recognized from Rodney's lab. They were unwinding with drinks and passing a plate of bit-size meats between them. One of the men in the group was being teased unmercifully while a pretty young woman, blushing profusely, gathered a huge bunch of roses to her nose and inhaled deeply.

It was a tableau that was being played out all over Atlantis, with several established couples exchanging roses and chocolates, and even a few unsuspecting individuals had received gifts and tokens from admirers.

Sheppard had explained that it was customary on Earth to behave that way for a day they called Valentine's, which was considered a day for lovers. Ronon had ignored Sheppard's question about the existence of a similar day on Sateda…the thought of Muriatima brought back memories…memories of her.

He had met her ten years ago at a Muriatima celebration, and every year after that they had returned to the Hatakan District to celebrate their love in the place where they had first met…every year, until the Wraith came and took away his love.

With a deep sigh, Ronon looked away from the happy group and took a large gulp from his cup of Spirit.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep throaty voice asked from just behind him, and a shapely arm came into his field of view to indicate the stool next to him.

"No one was sitting on it when I came in," Ronon replied gruffly, without looking up.

Without any further words, a warm body settled into the seat next to him and the same shapely arm was raised slightly to signal the bartender.

"One Screaming Orgasm, please," the throaty voice said, causing Ronon's eyebrows to rise despite his attempt to remain aloof.

"Coming right up!" the Bartender replied and began to concoct what seemed to be some sort of alcoholic milk-based drink.

Ronon shook his head ruefully when the drink was presented and his companion sighed in pleasure after taking the first sip.

"What?" the throaty voice asked, obviously having seen the disparaging head shake.

"A 'Screaming Orgasm' is a drink?" he replied, in disbelief.

"What did you think it was?" an amused voice asked, ending with a rich melodious laugh at his obvious misunderstanding.

"Where I came from, a woman wouldn't ask a Barkeep for a 'Screaming Orgasm', she'd make her desires known to her lover," he stated quietly, finally turning to look at the woman sitting next to him.

"And would her lover comply with her request?" she asked saucily, her amusement threatening to spill out as more of the rich laughter he had heard earlier.

Ronon did not answer her immediately instead he allowed his eyes to slowly travel over her face and body. Finally, he replied, "Of course," pinning her with an intense hazel-eyed stare.

She held his gaze for a full minute before she nervously looked away and reached quickly for her drink with shaking fingers. Ronon watched as she took a big gulp before replacing the drink onto the countertop and took a deep steadying breath. He waited, and yet she did not turn back to face him, instead she resolutely kept her gaze fixed on the display of high tech lights flashing on the wall behind the bar. Her behavior confused him until he noticed a slow flush of colour creeping up her neck and face, and her nervous swallow.

The possibility of meeting an intriguing woman had never occurred to Ronon when he came to 'Infinity' to unwind and get away from all the 'lovers' that Atlantis had suddenly sprouted. Sheppard had introduced him to the nightclub a few weeks earlier and had tried his best to get Ronon to notice the many good looking females that were stationed in Atlantis. The effort had been wasted because at the time he had found that the females were simply too available, and did not intrigue him at all. To realize now that he was attracted to the woman sitting at his side was a surprise, especially since he had been thinking such dark thoughts just a few minutes before.

'Maybe it's time to let go of those memories and move on,' he thought.

"If you don't stop staring at me like if I'm an all-you-can-eat menu, I'm going to have to make a complaint," she said, breaking through his thoughts.

"Who would you complain to?" he asked, beginning to enjoy the banter and teasing.

"Colonel Sheppard!" she said quickly. "I know you, or at least I've heard about you; you won't follow just anybody's orders. I'll ask Colonel Sheppard to order you to stop staring at me."

Ronon couldn't hold back and his deep baritone laughter rang out causing several people to look over at them in surprised shock. He had a reputation of being morose, so to hear him laugh now was shocking to many, especially to those who had noticed his solitary wallowing at the bar.

"I admit that I usually follow Sheppard's orders but I think that in this case I definitely won't comply," he replied, stressing the word 'won't'.

"And there is nothing I can say or do to change your mind?" his companion asked.

Ronon took his time answering, as if giving himself time to come to a decision. Finally, he answered and it was clear that he had made his peace with his inner demons.

"There is something you can do," he replied. "You can tell me your name and have dinner with me tonight."

Fin.


End file.
